citadellionfandomcom-20200213-history
TOTIS: Session 9
“Is everyone ready?” “No.” “Alright.” Oh god BIG recap. I’m not writing this down. Just look at the notes titles that’s all we need for a recap. I don’t remember ANYTHING. Don’t fucking recap that bit it just makes me angry. Fi’seen and Anthuage are still going. Oh we’re pulling from session 0. Yikes. “It all came together.” did it? Did it really??? Dead count: Zelenix, the Heralds, me, Xyp’sis Fi’seen and the Supreme are just fucking shit up in another plane and it’s like?? Alright?? Purple lady is praying because we “landed” on them. See just sees the remnants of war. Vahnus getting up. Nagini. People came with their land. Let us LIVE we are REFUGEES. We support IMMIGRATION. Not your conflict, bitchbabe. Oh yeah it’s Minerva Adventurezone. Worships a lake. Oh no we came to their land on their solstice? Man she’s really chill about this. I admire her chill. I wish i could be that chill about literally anything. Eve lookin at a white sky. There are others walking up like eve. This is a guy. Eve is in Hadestown. Recognizes ppl. White robed guy. Doesn’t quite recognize him. All Lang’s go to hell. Or, she’s in hell and Lang’s go to heaven. Reverbershut is white robe guy. She’s on the plane of Emotion. Planes rotate. Heralds stuck in theirs. Find Leviticaan, fuck him up Laying down, looking at a white sky. There’s people? Members of the other houses? There’s a man in a white robe? Who him?? There’s like no drow elves...House Lang isn’t here? Is this heaven? Perterbence. Plane of Emotion. “You’ll see Leviticaan when you get to the plane of Death.” “That’s best for the both of us.” “I’m sorry-” “Don’t.” Andraseen, ignoring the continuing battle, runs. Not to Eve, but towards the palace, towards Leviticaan? He told her “Remember the plan, you know what to do, I love you both. OHHH NO I FORGOT ABOUT THIS Running towards Levi, I’m still bitter as hell about not being told about this plan. “Remember the plan. I love you both.” do you? Do you love us? You abandoned us both. I highly doubt it. You better get ready for me to kick your ass. I'm looking at my mum. I'm spiderclimbing up the wall. Were on the balcony. I tie her upside down. Theres a black bolt of lightningLevi looks at Reboka. Hell yeah, beat the shit out of her. This is a white lightning bolt yeeehaw. BULLLLLSHITE yells Levi. I took her out. I carved “we love you eve <3” on to her forehead. Hopeing eve will get the message. Ag gets a call from Aoxyltl, post-battle, “So, about this panteer woman?” Brings her to the witches tower. Some power moves. Dangles her off the balcony. Leviticaan apparently gets to come back to the living world whenever he wants so guess he’s here. ITS REBOKA TIME OH BOY IT’S LEVITICAAN! OH NO! FINALLY SOME CLOSURE FOR MY GRANDAD! Rachel’s back so Fi’seen. 6 of her versus the supreme and her 6 bitches. Alex this is getting out of hand. Kri is making a portal to, I assume, follow us. Fi’seen is fighting the Supreme. Neat. Huh. Fuck. When the combiner untransforms and each piece kicks ur ass… Raithra! That’s my mom!“You take 11 points of finger damage.” hey? Bad? FUCK THEY’RE TRYING TO REMAKE THE PORTAL ‘We’ll find her.’ If you’re talking about who I think you are, I’m not going to be very happy with this. “The girls are fighting!!!” Haz scene. “What happened?” “Did your Herald tell you?” “No.” “(Explains everything) “You knew all that, and didn’t tell me.” “I’m sorry, I guess I figured all the other Heralds would be as good as mine.” Heirad doesn’t like that he’s in the purple lands- I promise to protect him. We have to have a fucking conversation. Will He Stop Stealing The Fucking Ring. Az is just so easily pickpocket-able. Basically everything I wrote. Tackle of love. Secare sending stones me about Greenblade. In the middle of a wrestle-fight, “oh yes.” Heirad, I’ll be back. Gotta go beat someone else’s meat, in a vengeance way. Ring Count: back to 8. Back to the purple land Haz time. With Ceres on top of Heirad. Hot. THALIA TOLD AZ ABOUT THE PLAN. WHAT THE FUCK. Fourth time’s a charm baby. He finally accepted Az’s proposal. Eve is in a new place. See the palace of Citadel? Hut in forest? She’s in Time. Nikotaan’s here with all the former High Heralds. Oh god is Blossari is gonna be in that situation? Planes are going FAST. Nikotaan is voidfish noises. She goes to a vision. Buncha other mask boys. Six coffins closing. She passed out. Can you even pass out in the plane of death. Nikotaan don’t know what up Oh Fuck. Plane switch. I’m in the Plane of Time. Huh. Seeing some Watchers, try to explain what’s up, fail to explain, i tried, whatever. Oh I just realized I need to Fuck Quem. The planes are broken? Who broke it? Loud noises every time nico speaks when he tries to tell me something important? Don’t Like That. VISION TIME because apparently I’m not safe from that even if I’m dead. Dressed in rags, crawling in a cave? Knock at the door, there’s a man, hooman. There’s a mask, snatched, now there’s five figures wearing the mask, oh its the praetors? Is that the origin of the Dread Mask? Or is that happening now? I don’t know?? I fuckin passed the fuck out again and i oop- Shit’s broke. How we fix. Someone tell me fix. Andraseen finds the Heralds, esp Levi. “I’ve got this.” Closes his eyes, loots his corpse. “Eve love, I’m coming.” Wonderland Round One alert! The ring of shooting stars has iridescent black? What does this mean? “Eve, love, I’m coming.” Fi’seen. They’re fighting, but Anthuage agrees to leave Fi’seen here if she leads Anthuage to the purple lands. Opens portal to Andra. Anthuage comes through. Fi’seen starts to follow but family. Andraseen: making my way downtown, walkin fast Anthuage: (steps out of a portal beside Fi’seen) Andraseen: walking faster Here comes the Supreme! Ag. Leviticaan scares Reboka into submission. She’s all yours. “Why do you hate me?” “I don’t.” “BULL S H I T” she goes off super abusive. Alex tries to make us all siblings but I reject his lore. My dad’s got a twin brother. What kind of closure should we get? The death kind. That’s my MOM! Don’t talk about my mom like that! I heal Greenblade (all the better to hurt her with). “Why did you do it?” “What did she do to deserve it?” “Who took your eyes?” She thinks I’m Ventakesh. “You didn’t answer my question. Who took your eyes? How much do you know about her?” “What about the bastard sibling?” “Do you think she might have survived?” Who are you? I think you know. Ventakesh comes in, seems like he also wants to help fuck up? To Be Continued “Hold on, I need to give this capri-sun the good succ.” “We’re all morally ambiguous in this Chili’s tonight.” Eve is in plane of chaos/fate and sees nothing. You are my mom? Is here. Cass can’t grow plants. Sylvia is a plant necromancer. Ag left a message on Reboka, I forgot they were sisters. God this family tree is just a line. Find me again. If we can’t help the living, we can help the dead. Plane of Chaos. Everything is just….whack… Oh look! It’s my mom! My actual mom! What happened to the garden? MY MOM IS A NECROMANCER??? AND SO IS IODRAM????? CASS IS A FUCKED GARDENER I NEED TO GET BACK AT HER FOR THIS THIS IS FUCKING WILD I’m just….this is absolutely hysterical…..the talent had to come from somewhere and this is just….I’m living for this...cass thinks I’m immoral! Wait till she learns about this! Get fucked BITCH!! This is like the ULTIMATE UPPER-HAND. EVERYONE IN THIS FAMILY IS A NECROMANCER. “It’s a mother-daughter day. I love you so much.” Andraseen gets interrupted on her way to Eve by her fucking parents. Family reunion. You are my dad? She remembers now. Remembers being a Ursula race. Oh jesus Andra’seen got intercepted by her parents? Her actual parents? MEMORIES: a time where she was like fi’seen? And she remembers a life before all this bullshit? Fi’scene. Family congratulate. But like, vengeance? Yeah, vengeance. Bye! Aw candlenights miracle went to Fi’seen! But it’s a wholesome moment! “Come back to me, I’ll have the throne ready for you.” I ain’t even mad that was cute as hell. My mom died. Good. blue lightning. I willingly get hit by lightening. I have, *a vision*. I see alesis He is an old btch now. His eyes are glow red. 2 humanoids, the left is a hermit w red hair, oon the right man with a gold mask, 3 masks. They fight eachother. Elex fights deso. Deso vanishes and alesis is also gone. Thy all be yeeted. She confused. Ag gets a lightning scene. Alesis, Desocratus, a dude with a red mask. No one understands. Servosis calls that Anthuage is here. Well fuck, here we go again. Now Ag is hearing voices. A blueout! A vision! (insert alesis’s entire fucking name) and he splits? A hermit with slick red hair, and the mask guy? And then they get seperated. What the happ is fuckening. “The support and validate your dreams.” Time to torture. Scroll insight first: Ventakesh is hella broken, Greenblade’s suceptible to stabbing. Hold person. Hallway adoption. “Do you have a family? Kids, parents? Siblings?” (No = a shame. I’d like to have made them watch.) (Yes = I had that, once. You took that from me. Now I’ll take everything from you.) Torture. BABY BOY. Eve is in the plane of familiars. A THIRD cat. (walks back inside) “i’m petting”. We’re all riding on Ceres. Athkia’s getting swarming by a savage red kitty. I don’t even get to stomp it to death with my hooves. Eve sends back reassurance and a warning that the planes are fucked. Green: Nature. I’m on an island! My baby boy!! *okay?* “I think so?” *are you sure?* “No.” Coda is here too! And Ceres! “Ceres asks if you’re alright?” “The next person to ask me that is getting stabbed.” Athkia is in Danger! And we help her! “Hey everything is fine. But like it’s also totally fucked!” Andrascene. “I love you, but I have to go.” We’re having an arial mario battle. FUCK FISEEN. Naruto runs away. She doesn’t want you jesus! Non-lethal stabs her dad. YOU”RE NOT MY DAD. “I am not coming with you! I have a lover to save, goddammit!” I’M ROOTING FOR YOU DARLING! FUCK THEM UP! “Fi’seen is waiting to see you!” “I don’t want anything to do with that woman!” she’s so valid. “Home is where your heart is, and my heart is dead, and I need to fix that.” oh BABE My pheonix hit by time is a big pheonix!!! Fi’scene. Right to Alesis. Loki and Hotboi (The phoenix) fight. Loki dies. Fi’seen monologues and only Hotboi knows. Alesis runs. Finally. A showdown between Fi’seen and Alesis Guess who’s here. It’s loki! And hotboi! Okay well Loki’s dead (he only had 11 HP) but now I get play as Vein? This is cathartic getting to attack Alesis. Oh he left. Coward. Anthuage comes to Ag and Miritus and Secare. Anthuage is fucked up and considered Zelenix her property. The last fairy dragon appears. The polycule’s trying to get to the body but the 6 vore witches are in the way. I think Ag fucked her up. OH NO AG AND THEIR POLYCULE HAVE BEEN CORNERED BY THE SUPREME. Oh shit it’s my turn. Brother squad! Crow disapproves. I’m having a great, jovial time with torturing my sister’s killer. Crow questions my morality but honey, our aesthetic is black and white, not gray. War tries to stop me but I dodge. Death stops me by sending my sister. Everyone loses their shit. I love her so much. Hug attempt. Crying. “Whatever you do, I’ll understand.” I appreciate so much that Alex didn’t make Loret morally perfect- she was raised an assassin, I feel like she’d get Az’s vengeance quest, not disapprove of it. She can’t stay, there’s shit happening. “What can I do?” “What you’ve always been doing. Protecting family.” She wakes Crow up; “I love you, but you’re so fucking stupid.” (laugh-crying “yeah”) Time to go. I finish off Greenblade finally, who knows what’s happening to my vengeance quest now, lets’ go protect the city. Brother Squad. Craz. “Oh no, we’re chill.” “WE ARE MOST CERTAINLY NOT CHILL.” OH NO ITS LORT And Az finally gets his vengeance. This is that Good Shit. “Brother squad?” Eve has Xyp’sis and Quem and all the nobles. Old Haggler is here. Thalia’s here too. Plane of War. “How happy are you with Miritus being your last?” well, I rolled a 2. “Do you wanna change that?” Right here, in front of my family? “Well, I have this spell called tiny hut…” I can’t believe this happened. Plane of War. I’m in a chariot? I don’t like this at all. Go crazy! Go stupid! I fucked Quem in my tiny hut. I did what no one could. Eat shit, losers. Andraseen’s getting balls deep in a viole(n)t battle. She’s getting hit a lot? Is she gonna die. Ring drops next to Eve’s body. Iodram shows up to defend, Damian’s here and definitely not using a dildo as a weapon. I think she’s gonna make it. Whatever you’re doing, we trust you. Ann crawls to Eve but doesn’t make it. Iodram falls. Damian’s dick spinning. Casserole’s heal to save the day. There’s the fucking healer! I… am so tired, right now. HEY THANKS DAD, DEFENDING MY CORPSE Damian dildo-swordfights everybody, good post op. That’s my fucking dad. How dare you take my father away from me. A L E X. “I am...so tired.” CASS COMING IN CLUTCH. MY BEAUTIFUL SISTER. Fi’scene. Tries to talk to Andra’seen, her niece. Andra’seen said fuck parents. The Krawrs kinda just wanna go home. Fi’seen still hasn’t killed Alesis. Ann is Fi’seen’s niece “I know I fucked a lot of shit up-” “YOU’VE FUCKED A LOT OF SHIT UP.” “Go back to the Spiral, and let my people be.” (it’s not intimidating but the sentiment is...good) “She’s gonna be okay.” OP THERES SO MANY PROBLEM! Anthage steps through. Ag cuts her throught with the fucking sissors. Ag apligises. They,,,went in miritus. Oh no. shes getting older. New robes. She is the supreme. I see a woman, drow elf named regineat. I now here the sounds of war. We all talking. Something happened. Secare has been turned to stone. Were all knocked out or stone. The polycule’s still fighting the Supreme. Ag sniiips the Supreme’s life; they go to Miritus instead. Is this……… the fucking vision. Hopefully they’re still not azholes like this. Reginiat showin up, angry about Anthuage being dead. Miritus wants to kill Reginiat. Wild. Is that even still Miritus? Oh god the polycule is so much larger. Leave the towers, meet up w the polycule. Definitely don’t trust Miri, I make them apologize. Lets try to calm this tribal leader down SDKJFHKJDFHKJASHDFKJASHDFKJH AG CUT ANTHAGE’S STRING AND NOW ALL THE WITCHES ARE IN MIRITUS AND HOLY FUCK. MIRITUS HAS BECOME THE SUPREME. Okay well Reginiat was here and now she’s gone with Seer. “Do we love her, still?” secare what the fuck Eve finds Levi. “I could have protected my family! I could have told them goodbye!” “You can tell us now” Dad slaps grandad. Parents reunite. Finally in the plane of death. I’m in a bed, thankfully covering my modesty. “Hello Eve.” “You have, I would say a limited amount of time, but since we’re dead, you have all the time in the world to explain what the fuck you were thinking.” “You would have tried to stop us.” “I wouldn’t! I only would have asked for time! Time to tell my family I love them and that I was sorry, and tell Ann that I was grateful to her-” “Why don’t you tell us yourself?” “This wouldn’t have happened if I was there to help them!” “Is this your grandad?” “Not anymore.” *SMACK* “Are you alright?” and she just collapses into her parents “I have a feeling her story isn’t over.” Andraseen flashback; she knew about the thing, gotta keep Eve alive, what the fuck do you want me to do about it. Goes shirtless. I hate this. Levi shows her his Rings. I hate the secretkeeping it’s such Bullshit. “Cut off my wings.” ??????????? Well, he couldn’t fly with them anyway. Channel that energy into ring, put it on Eve to bring her back. Back in the present, she did that. Flashcut to the final meeting: He’s been thinking (where was that braincell later on), freeing my bond from the mask. “She always taught me rules are meant to be broken.” “Cut off my wings.” you WHAT Oh so that’s what was in the ring??? Oh my GOD ‘He smiles, knowing this will be the last time he’ll see her in this plane for a long time.’ Alex I’m literally going to fucking CRY how could you DO THIS Fi’seen, how ya doing? Some purple people intercept. Mwave. Try to handcuff her, listen I’m just here to kill the bitchboi. Too bad, you’re under a-fucking-rrest. “I have to leave.” (teleports away) Vahnus. We’re trying to diplomat. Crow 20’d I 11’d. Secare’s getting petrified, along w me and Ventakesh. Vahnus touched Miritus and Kelly and now everything’s gone to shit. I’m stone? Do I still get a scene? Time freezes and I have a dream. Oldlesis, two of him, one in dark and light. Darkness is wielding scimitar in a foriegn land, Ciara defending him and them both falling. Unfamiliar golden mask boy laughs. Light alesis has Ciara happy with children and grandchildren, and that’s all. I’ll take that one. Guess I’m Crow now. Okay well secare is stone now?? And so is Az????? Well now Ag and Miritus are like….broke Hhhhhh az gets a vision now: vision of alesis, one in dark, one in light Dark: in a foriegn land, with Ciara, and then they both die, gold mask man and he’s laughin Light: him and Ciara together, with kids, grandkids, man they get a happy ending Eve hears the other gatekeepers, Death “Eve, I’m so sorry.” “We’re trying to help, but we can’t get to you-” Deso “I can. Send me with them.” Death “anyway get outta here I’ll see you Later. Great having you.” Oh its sleep paralysis time. Frozen, cannot move. The gatekeepers, whispering. Death is sorry, I appreciate it. “It was great to have you in my service. Also your final count was 7.5.” Ann does the damn thing. Guess she’s an archlich now. “Welcome back, darling.” Guess they’re fighting. GUESS WHO’S GOT WINGS NOW MOTHERFUCKER. 6 MAIN BONES, THE COLOR OF EACH GATEKEEPER. ARCHLICH EVELYNN REALLY HAS A RING TO IT HUH. Gotta keep the ring safe, it’s a phylactery. “Welcome back, babe.” “You really did it! I love you so much!” Flight’seen gets interrupted by Alesis. Fight! Showdown 2 electric boogaloo Ag and Miritus are on a beach, sitting across from Vahnus. Time to parley. “If you will allow me to enter you for but-” We’re on sacred land. Whoops. Raithra goes into Vahnus. “We have to stop this.” Parlay: Ag, Miritus, and Vahnus Raithra offers to show Vahnus what we’ve been through, get ready motherfucker “We have to stop this.” I de-stone. Call off your people. I see Heirad and Servosis fighting a swarm of purples. I am not happy. Lightning bolts. Eve resurrects a bunch of corpses. Miritus turns into a dragon. Andraseen got calmed. I’m sonic and I grab Vahnus to bring to the middle of the battle and make them fucking Stop. In one motion I’ve saved both my daddies. Oh no? Oh NO?? Heirad?? LIGHTNING BOLT?? TIME TO RAISE THE DEAD Secare marry me right now, make me the patriarch. So we made people alive. And there are 2 leaders not me or eve. Desocratus possesses Eve. “Fucking, stop!” touches Fi’seen. She’s calm. For your crimes, you are Cursed. Can’t harm each other again. Vahnus and Miritus join. None of them can hurt each other. We argue over who gets to be Patriarch. It’s a co-partnership between Alesis and Servosis. Which I’m actually very happy. HHHHHHH DESO AND I ARE ABOUT TO FUCK SHIT UP LETS GO Six beams that allow Deso to exist, he grabs fi’seen and makes her chill the fuck out. What is HUH That feel when your punishment is not being able to kick your enemy’s ass Askjdakjshkjsdhfkjsdkjhf we did a roll for patriarch and i won but kimber doesn’t think I’m a good leader and you know what? eat my whole ass kimber. “Fi’seen. You did do crimes.” Brings her family there, but you’re banished to a corner. Wait, this isn’t our land? Whatever. Deso tells Alesis to fucking chill and then leaves. “Fi’seen? You did do crime.” Mm fi’seen got banished. Bye. Eve touches ground. The three of us have a vision. We see the three of us in Fateland, Eve in right, Ag in middle, Az is left. Strand lines up interlocking with another strand- Servosis, Zelenix and Krawr, lined up with who’s our boss. Another three has the noble polycules, we see fucking Everybody in our lives in sets of three. A hand touches three finger- a row of these beads turn red, including Eve, another touch yellow (w Ag), I’m blue. Deso, this is the prophecy of three, it’s gonna be. One more vision! One more for the road! Tapestry of fate, we’re all connected, connections of threes, “THE PROPHECY OF THREE” Red: Eve Yellow: Ag Blue: Az It’s the day week after the battle. Bodies all around preparing for honoration. Guess death is entirely impermanent. Eve brought back: her dad. The Heralds. Quem. Zelenix. Alesis gives a speech about what we’ve lost, and the effort we can do to fix it. Servosis adds on, being nice. Zelenix and Vahnus burn up the city. Vahnus gave us some land. The week after. Domestic bliss? I bring back: the heralds, zelenix, my dad If its a 15 or above you can revive quem: i rolled a 20. Final flashcut. We’re in Limbo. Quem’s there, for a second, stasis. Deso visits. “What’s happening?” “With Citadel evolved, your time in this vessel is complete. It’s time for your next journey.” reincarnation. 37th life. The fuck, what about my family. You’re forgetting. Ah, man. I want to know the past i’m fighting for. Sure, whatever. That will do, thanks. You’re welcome. What am I called now? Hmm. You’ll have a big part to play, thanks for Ag. You’ve got a lot to do. Interrupted by Quem going back to life. Whoops. “You’ll have so much to do. I’ll see you soon, Santificus.” We’re in limbo. And there’s Quem! And Deso! His 37th life???? What??? Guess who’s back, back again. Oh no i ruined the moment by casting the fourth spectation.